


Chocolate Icing

by This-is-my-otp (Zetalial)



Series: Tumblr Elricest ficlets. [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetalial/pseuds/This-is-my-otp
Summary: Al's had a bad day. But Ed is a welcome surprise.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Series: Tumblr Elricest ficlets. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475240
Kudos: 41





	Chocolate Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wrote this really quickly for Valentine's day. There may be some mistakes. Just wanted to do a sweet little piece of fluff. I usually can't resist a lot of angst so I kept this short and sweet. Cross-posted from my tumblr. Nothing explicit but established relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy!

What a terrible day, Al thought. A fitting end to such a a terrible week. He’d thought it’d be so easy too - help with a brief alchemic research project while his brother was away. He’d get to show off his knowledge and actually put his wealth of experience to good use, researching something that would help others. keep himself busy and even make a good amount of money. 

Oh how naive he had been! The team had been both disorganised and adversarial. One of the so-called experts hardly knew the first thing about chemistry, while looking down on him because of his age. The leader was theoretically competent but had utterly failed to make their goals clear and had left half the people with no idea what they’d been doing. Naturally he also hadn’t appreciated his very measured attempts to help out, seeing it as an attempt to undermine him. The nerve of him!

After three days of this, Al's legendary patience had run dry and he had finally let his temper get the better of him and yelled at all of them. The team had been shocked and it actually seemed to get them moving and working together- but it was primarily united against him, even if one of the quieter ones had confessed that he'd made some good points. The whole thing had just been exhausting. He’d been forced to work late, given extra menial tasks as some form of punishment and it was dark by the time he’d finally escaped. 

Ed wouldn’t be back until tomorrow so he was spending the evening alone and he couldn’t even bring himself to think about what to eat. He just wanted to rest. 

As he miserably opened the door to their flat, he was hit with a lovely smell and he froze in surprise. It was the warm, comforting smell of baked goods. 

Al hurried to the kitchen, suddenly filled with hope yet not quite daring to believe it-

“Ed!” And Ed was there, smiling his beautiful sunny smile, his black jacket dusted with flour. 

“Surprise,” Ed said with a grin, approaching him to sweep him into a grand hug. “Guess who got home early. -It clearly wasn’t you.” Ed kissed him lightly on the cheek before releasing him and just stood there beaming.

“I was forced to stay late - but never mind that, how are you?” Al asked, his previously dark mood melting away. He was surprised just how much he’d missed him. 

“Much better now that you’re here - I suck at making good icing.” 

Al glanced around their small kitchen, lighting up at the sight of a chocolate cake fresh out the oven, wafting its lovely scent over their entire apartment. It was looking very tempting. 

“It’s really simple, I don’t know how you can fail at it - especially when you’re fine with baking,” Al said, already busying himself with finding the correct utensils. 

But Ed grabbed his hand. “Actually, it’s fine. I’ll manage. You should sit down - you look exhausted.” 

“Hmm...” Al closed his eyes. He was tired. He took his brother’s advice and collapsed into a kitchen chair, sighing in relief.

For a while, Al just sat there and watched him, asking him about his journey and how he’d gotten in so early. Ed had grinned in response and weaved some story about how he’d supposedly been mugged and then had to sneak onto a train, and then a boat in pursuit of his thieves (which was naturally in the opposite direction of his assigned mission). He had finally confronted them, got his bags back and convinced the authorities to arrest the group. Though technically successful Ed had been ruled as too much trouble to deal with and been rather forcibly sent home early. This sounded a little worrying but Ed assured him it was all alright. 

The story was probably not true anyway. It was a ridiculous tale with a great series of coincidences and a group of criminals who were both idiotic and yet bizarrely competent - successfully stealing from Edward of all people (why would anyone target him - he didn’t even have anything worth stealing!) But he couldn’t entirely dismiss it as a lie. Stranger things had happened to them and who knew? Ed did have an impressive skill at provoking others. 

Either way, listening to his brother’s antics did wonders to get him to relax. As did instructing him on how to correctly make some chocolate icing. (And why did Ed struggle at it so much?) Ed didn’t ask about his day, having correctly deduced that Al didn’t feel up to talking about it. That was nice.

Finally, Al helped Ed ice the cake. Energy recovered and feeling a bit mischievous, he leaned over him as much as possible, getting into his brother's personal space. Ed tended to get a little irked by this as Ed was far too aware of the extra height Al had on him - Ed tended to retaliate by being extremely touchy - he had no sense of personal space. 

Soon Ed's arms were around him, giving him a tight hug - in fact Ed was downright squeezing him and Al realised that Ed had really missed him too. Al laughed, running his finger's through Ed's hair and tilting his head back so he could look into Ed's eyes. 

"You're getting icing all over my face and in my hair," Ed complained, like he hadn't already got flour and icing sugar everywhere and probably messed up Al's shirt. AL sighed, and licked a little icing off Ed's cheeks, daring him to complain.

All this escalated into a very messy kissing session, Ed pulling him into a searing kiss as Al pressed him against the counter, covering his back in flour and icing. They kept pausing to steal bits of icing from the bowl beside them and soon both their hands and faces were covered in chocolate. 

“You’re so sweet,” Al muttered, face pressed against his neck. 

Ed groaned. “No terrible puns.” 

“Is flowery language okay?” 

“Ye-” Ed broke off. “You’re the worst,” he said, flicking some flour at him. 

Al grinned. It was good to be home.


End file.
